User blog:KarpToEndAllKarps/25 Floors of Fun
I won't do this game until around September. Story This is a pretty simple land of fantasy shenanigans, but at the top of this 25 Floor Tower, there's a thingamajig that gives you unparalelled control over the fantasy shenanigans. You, a band of adventurers, will find the magic thingamajig and... do what you want with it. How It Works There is one encounter on each floor, with a boss at each 5th floor. After each encounter, you can drink potions and use similar items. After beating the boss, there's a shop with various items. In addition, there's a holy drink (Dr. Pepper) that fully heals each member of your party and allows each of you to add 5 more stat points to your character. At the beginning of the game, you have 25 points to spread across: HP (the points you invest x4 equals your max health) Attack (determines the value of your Basic Attack, a Basic Attack has a 1-25 chance of critting and doing 1.5x damage) Defense (Attack - 1/2 of Defense rounded down = damage taken from any attack, but if the end result is below 1 it does 1 damage) Magic (determines how powerful your magic is and how frequently it can be used) Speed (determines the order of turns) At the start of an encounter, I'll roll an RNG 1-5 to determine which stat will be raised and another 1-5 to decide how much that stat is raised, and I'll repeat this process every turn. These stat raises will end at the end of an encounter, and new ones will take affect at the start of the next encounter. You are allowed to have either: 3 spells, 1 passive 4 spells, no passive 2 spells, 2 passives Spells can be basically anything, though the more powerful a spell is the more of a cooldown it has. I reserve the right to give a spell or passive the axe if I want to. Statuses Poisoned: Take 1 damage at the end of your turn. Lasts until the end of the encounter. On fire: take 3 damage at the end of your turn. You may spend a turn putting yourself out to remove this effect. Lasts 2 turns otherwise. Freezing: -2 speed. Lasts 3 turns. Bleeding: Take 1 damage when you attack. -1 attack. Lasts 3 turns. Vengeful: Triggered when a party member dies in combat for one random party member. +4 attack when attacking the target that killed the party member, or inflicted the status that killed them. Lasts until the party member is revived, or the target dies. Scared: +3 Speed and +1 Attack, but 1/8 chance to become paralyzed with fear when trying to attack the target that gives off this status. Final stand: All stats +6. Triggered when all but 1 party members are dead. Spells As I said, spells can be basically anything. Creativity is the best approach. If the spell is an attack with a special trait, the Magic stat will be used for the attack value. Some examples of spells include: Fireball: Attack that sets opponents on fire. This would probably have, like, a 2 turn cooldown. Afterimage strike: the last basic attack that struck the target happens again. 3 turn cooldown. Chaos blast: until the caster's next turn, all attacks have a randomized target. 5 turn cooldown. Passives can be simple buffs, special traits, or if/then statements. Potential examples include: Initiative: +3 Speed on turn 1 Resilience: Immune to freezing. Bloodlust: Gains +3 attack after killing an opponent. These are just examples: try to be creative with spells and passives. Tips Have fun. Teamwork. One of the party members should probably be a support type (medic). Be very careful: illusions are bountiful. I won't be a dick about non-humans this time, but your character has to make sense in this world of magic. No time travel. Category:Blog posts